The present invention relates to a hydraulic saw frame of the type which includes a frame body, a plurality of hydraulic cylinder and piston units arranged in a row on said frame and acting on a movable stretching member connected to one end of saw blades.
Conventional hydraulic gang saw frames have the disadvantage that the external parts of hydraulic units are unprotected against water and dirt. Consequently, the pistons are subject to rust and prone to seizing inasmuch as the tolerances between the piston and the guide in the cylinder must very narrow to withstand high oil pressures.